Trouble
by Jacksfluzey
Summary: OneShot. Women are always warned about Jack but if you don't heed the warnings then you might get hurt. Jack isn't anything but a trouble maker.


_**Trouble**_

Disclaimer: Don't own the song Trouble. I don't own POTC.

**_Oh yes  
I remember too well_**

It was a cool October day in Tortuga, and Captain Sparrow's crew was celebrating in a local tavern. Causing all kinds of trouble.

Alexia walked to the back of the tavern, she sat down in a corner all alone. She drank the rum she had bought a little while ago. She was here with the crew she sailed with. Her Captain looked over at her from the table he was sitting at with Ana Marie. He stood up and swayed over to her and took a seat.

**_How hard  
I tried avoiding your spell_**

"'Ello Captain" Alexia said, then took another swig of her rum.

"Hello Alexia. Tell me this luv, why are ye sitting all alone?"

"Because I like to be alone Captain." She eyed him over her mug.

"I see we can change that" Jack said with a smirk.

**_It was a cold October night  
It was a far from sober night_**

Alexia and Jack drank a few mugs of rum and were now on their sixth.

"Captain Sparrow you mustn't kiss me" Alexia said and then burst out in giggles.

He smirked and kissed on her neck. "I am wayyyy to drunk" she commented.

"Aye that you are luv" he said against her skin making her tingle.

**_And I was taken at first sight  
And this was much to your delight_**

"I am very fond of you Alexia" he said into her ear.

She looked at him and began to laugh. "Captain I believe your flattering is not going to get ye anywhere with this lass."

"Oh but we have all night luv."

**_I'd heard  
That you were looking for prey_**

"I have been warned about you Captain and I tend on staying out of your line of sight."

"Awe luv, I'm not that bad am if?" He gave her a puppy dog look.

"Maybe not but I'm not quit sure."

**_Hungry for a different girl everyday  
But you were so sly in coming in_**

Alexia put her head on his shoulder. "I believe you 'ave taken a likening to ol'Jack" he said with a sly smile.

"Mm maybe" she murmured. She lifted her head and whispered, "Maybe not."

**_I wouldn't fight, I let you in.  
All of the blood upon your chin_**

Jack put his arm around her shoulders. He kissed her earlobe making her shiver at his touch. She took another swig of her rum and stood up, and walked out of the tavern. He followed her all the way to his ship, he showed her to his room.

**_Told me exactly where you'd been  
Trouble Trouble_**

Alexia fell onto his bed; she looked up into his brown eyes when he covered her body with his. He leaned down and kissed her hard and rough. She roamed his body with her hands.

**_Troublemaker_**

He got up and let her get on the bed properly. She kissed him with urgency; she helped him get off her clothes and did the same to him. He covered her with is naked body.

**_Who would have thought I'd ever let somebody get to me  
Who would have thought I'd ever give a damn_**

Jack made love to her and she laid in his arms that night. She smiled before she fell asleep. He held her close and kissed the top of her head.

**_I gave to you the one thing that I can never retrieve  
And I am leaving my heart bleeding in my hands_**

Alexia listened intently as Jack told her all about his dreams, and fantasies. She was fascinated with him.

**_You told me all about your dreams  
You were so deep,_**

Alexia was busying herself cooking dinner for the crew all by herself. She heard footsteps behind her then a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. Jack pulled her against his body.

**_Or so it seemed  
Although I'm young, I'm not naïve_**

**_I am not easy to deceive_**

Jack pinned her to the wall and kissed her plundering her mouth with his tongue. She moaned and ran her hands under his shirt; she twisted his nipples making him moan with pleasure. She smiled into the kiss, she opened her gray eyes.

**_I see the danger that lies beyond your eyes  
And I wanna scream when you're rubbing on my thighs_**

Jack slid into Alexia with great ease; she wrapped her legs around his waist letting him hold her. He plunged into her over and over again making her cry out with every pound. Her head banged on the wall with each thrust.

**_I know I should but I can't say no, I won't.  
Troublemaker, gotta let you go, ooh_**

Jack rested against her, she was breathing heavily. He looked at her and smiled. She grinned back and tied up her pants. She started to finish the food.

Before Jack left he said, "Thanks luv."

**_Touble trouble  
Troublemaker_**

Alexia sat on the end of the table as they ate. Jack sat at the other end, he stared at her. She watched him carefully.

'He really is a troublemaker' she thought sipping her water.

Alexia got up and went up on the deck. She stood there by the rail, when the ship did a quick turn and she lost her balance and fell on her arse. She looked over to the door and saw Jack standing there and he went back in.

_**But when I fell you never came  
That's when I knew this was a game**_

Alexia scowled and went to her room; she laid on her bed in the crew's quarters. Jack came in and she flipped over so she laid flat on her stomach, she didn't even want to look at him.

**_I thought, Because I knew that I'd won now  
But hunny, that's easier said than done_**

Jack sat down next to her on the bed and rubbed her shoulders. She turned her head to him and glared.

"Get off" she said low and menacingly.

Jack raised up his hands as if to surrender.

**_Cuz I lose my breath when you're kissin on my neck  
Boy you've got me in check, but I haven't lost yet_**

"We cant do this any longer Jack."

"Do what luv?" He asked and left her be. She turned her head away from the door and stared at the wall.

**_Trouble Trouble  
Trouble maker  
don't you bring it round here  
trouble_**

"Always knew he was a troublemaker" she murmured before falling asleep.

The end 


End file.
